Technical Field
The present invention relates to food packaging especially suitable for use in a sporting or other activity.
Related Background Art
Athletes involved in endurance sports have always required food during an event for replenishment. Frequently the food was provided in rest stops or at least feed zones where food is handed to the athlete. The stops or feed zones typically are recognized as a neutral point or zone in a race or event. Outside of the feed zones athletes now can also rely on supplements mixed in water bottles that are carried along and on high caloric supplements like gels that are typically packaged in flexible squeezable packaging or on energy bars that are wrapped in foil or other tearable flexible packages. In many cases the athlete carries these food supplement packages in backpacks or pouches. In a typical cycling event the athlete has pockets in their jersey to hold food packages. Access to these pockets requires that athlete to reach behind their back and blindly find the food packet of choice by feel. This searching requires them to take a hand off the handlebars of the cycle which in many cases can be a dangerous maneuver resulting in crashes and injury. Although there are some forms of carriers that the athlete wears or are attached to their cycle there is nothing that allows quick easy access and selection of a particular food package without distracting from the handling of their cycle.
There is a need for an improved packaging for food products that can be used by an athlete during an activity. There is a need for such packaging to aloe the athlete to select from an array of products during an event without being overly distracted from their activity. There is a need for a packaging that can be both used in retail and can also be easily attached to a person or an apparatus such as a bicycle frame in a position easily accessed by a rider. There is a need for a food package holder that the athlete can load with their favorite food product and that can then be attached to the person or an apparatus such as a bicycle frame for use during an athletic event.